Good Night Kiss Indonesian version
by Shinku Amakusa
Summary: Hiruma and Mamori at the Club House, what will happen? Well, I think the title describe everything... Hahaha... translate request fic from Sapphire D. Hapshire! Please review, minna-san! Arigatou!


Shia : Akhirnya!! Fic Indonesiaaan… Kalau mbikin fic Indonesia memang susah, tapi kalo translate ternyata bisa! Hahahaha… Thanks to Sapphire D. Hapsire yang sudah mengusulkan ide translate ini! Ini translate request dari cerita "Good Night Kiss"ku yang versi English. Selamat membaca!

Hiruma : Yayaya… Tutup mulumu dan segera mulai ceritanya, author pemula sialan! _*siap-siap dengan pistolnya*_

Shia : Oh ya, tolong reviewnya ya… Ini cerita pertamaku di fandom ES 21.

Hiruma : _*nodong kepala Shia pake pistol*_ Cepat mulaiiiii….!!! _*BANG!!*_ Aku tau kamu belum mati, author sialan! Cepat katakan disclaimernya!!

Shia : I… don't…. own… Eyeshield… 21… _*pingsan*_

* * *

**Good Night Kiss**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Mamori melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.30 sambil berjalan ke ruang klub dengan setumpuk data di tangannya.

"Sudah jam segini?! Aaah, rapat komite disiplin tadi terlalu lama sih!!" gerutu Mamori sambil menambah kecepatan berjalannya. Bahkan semua anggota komite yang ikut rapat juga udah pada pulang.

'_Aku yakin pasti udah nggak ada orang lagi di ruang klub…'_ kata Mamori dalam hati sambil membuka pintu ruang klub.

Tapi sepertinya dugaan Mamori salah. Sang kapten tim Deimon Devil Bats, Hiruma Youichi, masih duduk di depan laptopnya yang menyala. Nggak biasanya sang kapten itu masih ada di ruang klub sampai jam segini. Biasanya jam 6 atau 6.30 dia sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Entah pulang atau ke mana….

"Hiruma-kun?" panggil Mamori.

Nggak ada jawaban.

"Sedang apa kamu sampai larut gini di ruang klub?" tanya Mamori lagi. "Seingatku kita tidak ada jadwal pertandingan untuk seminggu ke depan kan?" Mamori masih mengoceh sambil mendekati tempat duduk Hiruma.

Karena Mamori cuma bisa melihat punggung Hiruma, Mamori nggak tahu kenapa Hiruma nggak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hiru—ah?" Mamori nggak melanjutkan pertanyaannya ketika melihat Hiruma sedang tertidur pulas di kursinya. Mamori tersenyum dan meletakkan tumpukan data yang dibawanya di sebelah laptop Hiruma.

'_Dia pasti lelah sekali…'_ kata Mamori dalam hati, mengingat latihan tadi siang. Karena sejak tadi siang Mamori harus menghadiri rapat, Mamori cuma bisa melihat latihan para anggota tim Devil Bats dari jendela ruang rapatnya.

"_Demo_, kenapa dia nggak segera pulang ke rumah aja sih? Kan lebih nyaman tidur di kasur yang empuk daripada di sini…"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik tangan Mamori sampai keseimbangannya kacau.

"Kyaa!!" jerit Mamori sambil memejamkan matanya.

Bruk!!

'_Lho? Kok… nggak sakit?'_ tanya Mamori dalam hati sambil membuka matanya. "Eeeh?!?!?!" tanya Mamori kaget ketika menyadari posisinya dengan Hiruma sekarang. Kedua tangan Hiruma yang panjang memeluk tubuhnya dan melindungi kepalanya dari benturan dengan lantai yang keras. Dan sekarang, posisi mereka seakan-akan mereka tidur dalam 1 ranjang.

"Hiruma! Bangun!" Mamori berusaha membangunkan Hiruma.

"Nggghh…." Cuma itu respon Hiruma. Tangannya sama sekali tidak membiarkan Mamori lepas dari jangkauannya.

"_Mouu_… Hirumaa! Bangun dong!" Mamori berusaha lagi, tapi kayaknya sia-sia. Capek berusaha, Mamori cuma menghela nafas panjang. "Sebenarnya kamu mau apa sih?" tanya Mamori sebal.

"Aku menunggumu, manajer sialan…"

Mata Mamori membelalak lebar mendengar kata-kata Hiruma barusan. Wajah Hiruma yang tertidur tepat berada di depan Mamori, membuatnya sadar kalau Hiruma benar-benar masih tidur.

"Jangan ngomong aneh-aneh waktu tidur, dasar bodoh!" kata Mamori, berusaha mengusir rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba merambati wajahnya. "Kamu nggak perlu menungguku, pulang saja kalau kamu mau pulang…" Mamori menambahkan.

"Aku nggak pernah berniat pulang…" kata Hiruma lagi. Kali ini Mamori hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku kapanpun kalau kau merasa kesepian, Hiruma…" kata Mamori pada Hiruma yang tertidur pulas. Mamori berasumsi kalau Hiruma di hadapannya sekarang sedang tertidur, karena itu dia berani mengatakan kata-kata itu.

Nggak ada respon lagi dari Hiruma. Mamori menggerakkan tangannya perlahan untuk menyentuh wajah Hiruma.

"Yah, terima kasih kalau kau benar-benar menungguku sampai selarut ini…" kata Mamori lembut. "Dan…"

Mamori mengecup kening Hiruma dan berbisik,

"Selamat malam, Hiruma…"

Mamori memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya tertidur di sebelah kapten Devil Bats itu.

* * *

**Omake**

Nggak lama setelah Mamori tertidur, Hiruma membuka matanya.

"Sial, sekarang aku yang nggak bisa tidur!" Hiruma mengumpat.

_~*~*~*~*~*~ End ~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

* * *

Shia : Akhirnyaaaa…. Wah, ternyata sulit juga ya men-translate… Bagi yang mau dan bersedia membaca fic-ficku yang lain, silakan mampir ke profileku, sekalian ikutan poll-nya ya! Yang lainnya masih dalam bahasa Inggris… Ada yang mau request? Silakan PM aja! Pasti bakal di reply as soon as possible!

Well, last but not least, please review!! Arigatou Gozaimasu!! _*wink*_


End file.
